


Falling Deeper

by YaYaSestrahood



Series: Code Pink [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaSestrahood/pseuds/YaYaSestrahood
Summary: Krystal and Veera watch a scary movie.





	Falling Deeper

“This is a good scene,” Veera whispered.

“Mm?”

Krystal had stopped paying attention to the TV several minutes ago, instead looking up from where her head had settled on Veera’s lap to watch her face in the soft glow of the screen. The way her eyes darted around after a scene change. The way she chewed at her bottom lip during a tense moment.

Veera looked down and Krystal quickly turned back to the movie. Veera would feel self-conscious if she knew she’d been staring.

“I don’t get why they’d even wanna go in these caves in the first place,” Krystal said. “Did I tell you about my friend Courtney? Took a trip to the Amazon last summer, came back with this huge rash on her face.” 

She shuddered, imagining the amount of concealer she’d have had to go through.

“Oh, and malaria.” 

She felt Veera shift above her, caught her concerned look out of the corner of her eye.

“I mean, she’s fine now,” she added.

“What does that have to do with caves?”

Krystal’s face scrunched in thought. She was pretty sure there was a good point in there, but she’d lost it somewhere in the sangria-induced cloud in her mind.

“I’m just saying,” is what she settled on.

“Aren’t you the one always encouraging me to be more adventurous?”

Well, not  _ always.  _ Being adventurous was exhausting. Sometimes she was happy to just cuddle up on the couch and take in a movie in sweatpants and one of her cute girlfriend’s cute bear shirts.

“Yeah, but I mean like, dance lessons. Not… exploring caves.”

She smiled to herself, recalling last night’s session. Veera had found the group setting a little overwhelming, but seemed to enjoy Krystal’s private lessons well enough.

“It’s called spelunking,” Veera pointed out. “I always thought it was a funny word.”

_ “Spelunking,” _ Krystal repeated, and it did feel funny on her tongue. “God, how are you so smart?” 

She didn’t have to look back to know Veera was blushing.

“I mean, you don’t want to, right?” she asked.  _ “Spelunk?” _

She heard and felt Veera chuckle quietly to herself.

“No thanks.”

“Oh thank god. ‘Cuz you know I would have, right? And we’d’ve both ended up crushed or eaten by like, a, um… what’s the thing? A grue!”

And right on cue, a shadow whipped across the screen. Krystal sprang up, shrieking, and threw her arms around Veera, pressing her face into her shoulder.

Okay, here was Krystal’s little secret: she wasn’t  _ that _ scared. But Veera didn’t have to know that, or the fact that she’d casually pushed for one of the scarier-looking movies in Veera’s collection. Veera’s arm wrapped around her back, and Krystal scooted up to sit in her lap.

Krystal had always been a bit of a tease and a flirt, but it had never been as much fun as it was with Veera. That didn’t  _ have _ to mean anything, but she was beginning to think maybe it did. Maybe it meant  _ a lot. _

She tilted her head up to Veera’s neck, and if she blew in  _ just the right spot…  _ There it was, the shiver.

“Veera,” she whispered.  _ “Veeeera…” _

“I’m trying to watch,” Veera said, but Krystal could hear the smile in her voice.

“I’m gonna bite you,” Krystal said, quickly catching and nibbling at Veera’s earlobe before she could wriggle away. “Chomp chomp chomp.”

Veera squirmed desperately under Krystal’s attacks, eventually finding some leverage and twisting onto her back, bringing Krystal crashing down on top of her, foreheads knocking together.

“Ow,” Veera groaned.

“Sorry, baby,” Krystal said, giggling. “You’re just too slippery.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Veera’s forehead. “Slippery sheep.”

“You’re drunk,” Veera said, punctuating the sentence with a small hiccup that kind of hurt her case, though Krystal had to admit the sangria was starting to get on top of her too.

“Yeah, and  _ you’re _ pinned.”

She brought her lips to Veera’s, and there was no squirming this time, just the two of them sinking into each other. Krystal pulled away slowly and saw that face that always broke her heart, the one that seemed to say  _ 'I don’t deserve this.’  _  So she kissed her again. And again.  _ And again.  _ Until she saw something else behind Veera’s eyes.

“You okay?”

Veera nodded, sending a small tear trickling down her cheek.

“I, um…” she started. “It’s nothing, never mind.”

With that, she turned her head back to the screen. As if Krystal was about to let that one go. She pressed two fingers to Veera’s jaw and gently pulled her back.

“Tell me,” she pleaded, batting her eyes to put a point on it. Veera seemed to want to look anywhere else.

“I think that I’m… I’m falling in l--”

A blood-curdling scream erupted from the TV, and Krystal jumped, scrambling into the safe space between Veera and the back of the couch. Okay, maybe that one was real.

Veera turned back to her, lips pulled tightly between her teeth, clearly trying not to laugh. It lasted a second or two before they started leaking out at the corners of her mouth, little choked hiccups of laughter. Krystal felt her lips pulling themselves into a smile despite her best efforts. She brought her face to Veera’s cheek, heart thumping in her chest and only partly from the fear.

“Hey,” she whispered, brushing her nose lightly against Veera’s skin.

“Me too.”


End file.
